Mystery Boxes
Overview Mystery Boxes are items in Miner's Haven that can obtained through Research Crates, Codes, and buying them from Merchants using ROBUX. Opening daily gifts also give Research Crates, but users with certain perks are given bonus free mystery boxes. Mystery Boxes give out random items based on what box you open. The rarer the box is, the higher tier of items that the box has to offer. Mystery Boxes can give out shop items, any item from the uC shop, Vintage items, and limited time Exotic items. In April 2016, Bereza made mystery boxes and lucky clovers save when leaving and joining the game. Cost Mystery Boxes previously cost crystals to open (5uC for Regular Boxes and 10uC for Unreal and Inferno boxes). This was removed on April 20th''' and now all mystery boxes are free to open. You can also buy Regular Boxes for 15uC and Unreal Boxes for 40uC, where Inferno Boxes are 20 R$, from The Masked Man, or any other merchants. '''Modifiers Box modifiers are items that affect a mystery box in some shape or form. These effects buff the box by modifying it to some extent. They are shown in the GUI, and using a box will consume one of each modifier. As of October 8, 2016, you can now toggle the use of Box Modifiers. Lucky Clovers Lucky clovers were first added on The Forest Update. They work by removing the lowest tier possible from the box, and boosts the chances for a vintage/exotic in unreals and inferno boxes. They can be found in diamond crates, and can be bought from a vendor you can also get them if you have the Premium gamepass and are guaranteed a clover when you open a Gold Research Create. Twitch Coins Twitch coins were added on 5/20/16. They work by filling up the box with twitch-related items. Note that it is not guaranteed to unbox a twitch-related item. They can be obtained through codes released on berezaa's twitch channel (Twitch.tv/bereza12). Opening To open Mystery Boxes, click on the image on the right side of the screen right below the Daily Gift icon(or for xbox one users hit X bringing you into inventory, then hit LT and it will showing you the boxes and how many you have) . Then click on the box you want to open. When opening a mystery box, it shows a slider with squares the represent items passing by. The box eventually stops at an item and makes a spinning animation and then shows an "open another" button if you have another of the same mystery box. There have been instances of Mystery Boxes lagging and awarding the item before the box finishes spinning. Starting in April 2016, the pointer in the Mystery Box Gui started losing accuracy. There are four different types of mystery boxes, but be warned-- the mystery box system is a cruel system and there will be often many instances of getting really bad items (ex. Giant Doge Plushie, Unobtanium Flooring, Walls) or being one tick away from a vintage or an exotic. Regular box The most abundant box, the regular box which tend to award shop items (based on how much money the player has) and low cost premium items. It has a chance to come from all research crates, excluding the shadow crate. This is currently the only box to give white labeled premium/refined items. It can be bought for 15 uC. This is the worst crate but can usually give the most rare vintages items because of their abundance. Unreal box Unreal boxes are harder to get than regular boxes but have more expensive premium items and a higher chance of vintage and exotic items. Berezaa also added a 1% chance for the box to open a Magnificent box, which is better than an Inferno. The chance is 4/100 (1/25) for Premium miners. It can be bought for 40 uC, appear in your Daily Gift, or a chance from Shadow Boxes/Diamond Boxes/Gold Boxes. Executives used to receive one in their Daily Gifts, but now receive a free Inferno box instead. White labeled items may appear, but they are shop items, and may vary depending on your money. Inferno box Inferno Boxes were introduced in the Spooky Update and have a high chance of an expensive premium item or a vintage/exotic. These boxes can be attained through Diamond crates (though an incredibly small chance), bought from vendors and by redeeming codes. Inferno boxes can also be obtained from Executive crates, which can only be obtained through a daily gift when the player owns the Executive gamepass. Inferno boxes also have a higher chance of being found in Executive crates than Diamond crates. Executives also receive one free Inferno box when opening their Daily Gift, along with the chance to unbox one from the Executive Crate. Also, every time you reborn a multiple of 10, over life 500+ you will receive an inferno box. Magnificent box Magnificent boxes are the most powerful boxes in Miner's Haven. There is no other way of receiving these other than the chance from an Unreal box. There's a 1% chance of getting it from Unreal boxes and a 4% chance of getting with premium. An announcement appears when you unbox one. This box appears to award only the most expensive Premium-tier items and Vintage-tier/Exotic-tier items. Winning Announcements When a player wins an item, an announcement will be announced, depending on the item the player gets. The item highlight depends on how much cash you have as well. (EXAMPLE: You have 7.5k and a rusty wall is worth 3.5k, it will be highlighted green in a box) If a player wins a white-highlighted item, worth nothing, this announcement is announced in black with a white highlight: won x1 ! If a player wins a green-highlighted item, indicating it's a little pricey, this announcement is announced in black with a green highlight: Cool! won x1 ! If a player wins a yellow-highlighted item, indicating it's a bit expensive, this announcement is announced in black with a yellow highlight: Wow! won x1 ! If a player wins a dull red-highlighted item, indicating it's pretty expensive, this announcement is announced in black with a red highlight: Woah!! won x1 ! If a player wins a hot pink-highlighted item with "R"s on it, indicating it's VERY expensive (depending on how low your cash/uC is), this announcement is announced in black with a pink highlight: OMG!! won x1 ! If a player wins a Vintage item (dark blue-highlighted item with Vs on it) or an Exotic item (bright sky blue or sometimes orange-highlighted item with Xs on it (replaced with a bright sky blue stone in the corner with the initials "EX" in white text)), this announcement is announced in black with a blue highlight: AAAAHH!!! won x1 ! An announcement followed by a(n) Vintage/Exotic unbox is announced on all servers in black with a greenish-blue highlight: unboxed a(n) Vintage/Exotic ! Trivia * Mystery Boxes can contain any item in the game, with a few exceptions. They do not contain weapon givers, outdated exotics, rebirth items, a few select items (such as the Pineapple Refiner), and 3 specific vintages. The Executive Pillars can only be obtained from the Executive Mining game pass, the Sword's Master Spirit is only obtainable by once purchasing the Sword's Master Pass gamepass and the Ore Encapsulator was awarded to beta-testers. * When a box is opened, if pointer goes to the middle of two items, it will always choose the item on the left. This also applies to when the pointer is one tick away from the item to the left. * Sometimes when the game is loading, a message will say "Inferno boxes are rigged!" This was probably added because of people complaining about bad luck from Inferno Boxes. Category:Tutorial